LOTM: Decimation S3 P4/Transcript
(Erin is seen in her room looking at her portal emitter waiting for Yang to call back. Rose is also seen on the floor playing with Murphy.) Erin: *sigh* (Rose looks up at Erin) Rose: Something wrong Erin? Erin: I don't know. Yang called me about Jordan earlier and said she'd be back. But they still haven't responded. Rose: Maybe they're busy. They do have a lot to deal with. Erin: True but... From the way Yang sounded, it seems like something wrong with Jordan. Rose: Really? Erin: Yeah... I'm not gonna be able to shake this. I'm gonna find out what's wrong. Rose: Okay then. I'll stay here and watch Murphy. Erin: You do that. (Erin gets out of bed and gets ready before she opens a portal) Erin: Please don't trash the room too much Rosie. Rose: We won't! You have our word! (Murphy meows in response) Erin: Good. I'll be right back. (Erin goes through the portal. It then cuts to her arriving in Remnant where she soon catches sight of the others) Erin: There they are. Hey guys! Yang: *Gasp* Erin! (The group rushes up) Weiss: Oh we're glad you're here! We have a problem! Erin: I knew it. *Looks around* Where's Jordan? Yang: He's gone! Erin: Gone??? Shade: He attacked us, took the portal emitter and left! Erin: HE TOOK THE EMITTER?!?! Shade: Yeah! He almost killed me too! Yang: We think he's up to something too! Erin: Up to what? Yang: We don't know! He said he was going to see you, he left, came back and then we called you! Then when we confronted him, he attacked us and ran off! Erin: Well, where do you think he went?! Yang: We don't know! Erin: *sigh* Great. Dad's gonna kill us if he finds out about this. Shade: We'll find him Erin, trust us. Erin: How are we gonna find him?! Shade: I have no idea. Erin: Oh my god, how did you guys just let him get away like that?! Blake: Hey we tried to stop him! Weiss: Its not our fault he's some super powerful parasite! Ruby: Guys- Erin: That "parasite" is STILL my little brother! Shade: Well he caught us off guard is one thing! Erin: You could've done something Shade! You're the same species as him! Shade: What was I supposed to do?! Erin: I don't know, Targhul stuff I guess! Ruby: Guys- Shade: What the hell do you mean "Targhul stuff"!? Just cause we're the same species doesn't mean we are all the same! Yang: Erin you need to back off Shade! Erin: No I will not! I trusted you guys to watch out for Jordan and now he's gone! Weiss: Its not our fault your brother is a liar! Erin: WHY YOU- Ruby: GUUUYS!!!! (Everyone suddenly looks at Ruby, surprised by her out bursts) Shade: Jeez. Erin: Something wrong Ruby? Ruby: Listen, this casting blame, and insulting each other isn't gonna help us find Jordan! We gotta work together here! Erin:... *Sigh* She's right. Sorry. Yang: I'm sorry to. Shade: Well how're we gonna find him? (Erin's portal emitter then begins to ring as everyone goes silent) Erin: Shh... (Erin answers the call) Erin: Hello? Jordan: *voice* Hello sis. Erin: H-Hey Jordan! Its good to hear from you little bro! Jordan: *voice* Good to hear from you to. What are you up to? Erin: Oh nothing much. Just uh, hanging out with Rosie and her cat. Jordan: *voice* Oh that's nice. Erin: W-What are you doing bro? Jordan: *voice* Oh you know, just arriving at Atlas that's all. Erin: Oh really? You Yang and the others finally got there huh? Jordan: *voice* You could say that. Erin: Well, would you be willing to come and see me for a bit Jordan? I really need to see you. Jordan: *voice* Well why not just come to me? It's so much easier isn't it? Erin: Are you sure that's a good idea? Jordan: *voice* Oh trust me sis. You're gonna love what you see. (Jordan then falls silent) Jordan: *voice* Now then, I gotta go. There's some business here that needs my attention. Erin: Jordan wait- Jordan: *voice* Goodbye. (Jordan hangs up as Erin looks at the portal emitter) Erin: Jordan.... Shade: Is he....Is he really in Atlas? Erin: Is uhhh....Is it bad if he is? Shade: After what he did to us, it has to be. Weiss: Atlas has pretty the biggest military force on Remnant! Blake: They treat Fanaus like we're a bunch of freaks. Shade: So if they saw a Targhul…. Erin:...…….. I'm making a portal there! (Erin grabs her portal emitter) Shade: Erin wait! Erin: I can't wait any longer Shade! I've gotta stop him! Shade: You don't even know what you're getting into! Erin: I know damn well what I'm getting into Shade! Now either you guys help me or you can all stay here! (The group falls silent as Erin opens up a portal. Shade then puts his hand on her shoulder) Erin: Huh? Shade: Erin, we're coming with you. Erin: Really? Shade: You're not the only one who doesn't want Jordan to get hurt. Plus, we can reach him better as a team. Erin: Well.....Okay. Let's do it together then. Shade: Good. Let's go then! (Erin and the others head through the portal. It then cuts to Jordan as he's seen walking around Atlas) Jordan: Alright Jordan, you're in. Now you just gotta get your friends here and not get caught. (Jordan continues walking as people begin looking at him) Jordan: Hmmm....I don't know why, but I feel like I'm sticking out a bit too much here. (Jordan then rubs his face with his hand, causing it to transform into a more normal-looking face) Jordan: *sigh* There we go. (Jordan then walks out of sight as he pulls out his portal emitter and opens up two portals) Jordan: Risky! Malcolm! It's time. (Malcolm then steps out of his portal with a few of his gang members) Malcolm: Jordan. Jordan: One down. (Jordan then looks over at the other portal as nothing happens) Jordan: Oh for the love of.... (Jordan then sticks his head through the portal) Jordan: Risky we're doing this! Hurry up! (Suddenly out of the portal a group of 10 Tinkerbats step out, followed by Risky) Risky Boots:: Well. A new world. I never though I'd see the day. Malcolm: What the hell are those things??? Tinkerbat:... Jordan: Don't ask. Malcolm: Oh, okay then. Risky Boots: So where's this money at Jordan? Jordan: I haven't got it yet, but that's what we're here to do. Malcolm: Where do we start? Jordan: We need a distraction. Which one of you can handle that? Risky Boots: That depends: What kind of distraction? Jordan: The loud, explosive, and attracts guards kind of distraction. Risky Boots: Ho ho ho! And here I thought you would have give me a harder job! I can give you the distraction you need. Malcolm: How? Risky Boots: *To the portal* MOVE IT YOU LUBBERS! (Suddenly several more Tinkerbats all start coming out of the portal, some of them on giant creatures) Malcolm: Whoa. Risky Boots: Take as long as you need, while I introduce the locals to their future queen. Jordan: Good. (Risky Boots and the Tinkerbats walk off as Jordan and Malcolm stand alone) Jordan: Now to begin the- (The sound of a portal opening nearby is then heard) Malcolm: Huh? Erin: Alright, we're here! Jordan: Erin.... Erin: Jordan! There you are! Jordan:... So you were there the whole time weren't you? Erin: Yeah I was. I got worried so I wanted to check and make sure everything was all right Jordan: Well everything's fine. So how about you go turn around and leave us alone? Erin: Us? (Erin then looks over at Malcolm) Erin: Who's that? Jordan: *Sigh* Always trying to get in my business aren't you? (Erin is then joined by the others) Shade: Jordan. Jordan: Oh of course you'd be here. Malcolm: Jordan, what do we do? (Jordan stands silent before he turns to Malcolm) Jordan: Take your men and move forward. I won't take long here. Malcolm: Right. (Malcolm and his men then run off as Jordan turns back to the heroes) Jordan: So, is this how it's gonna be guys? You're not gonna leave? Erin: Jordan please, whatever it is you're planning you need to stop. This isn't you. Jordan: Sorry Erin. But I'm finally ready to begin. Erin: Begin what? Jordan: My future. (An explosion is then heard in the distance as Malcolm contacts Jordan on his radio) Malcolm: *voice* We're in. Jordan: Good. Shade: What was that?! Erin: Jordan, what did you do? Jordan: I told you. It's the start of my future. Erin: Jordan. I don't know what you are doing. But please. I'm asking you. As your big sister. Please stop this. *Holds out her hand* Come home with me. Please. (Jordan looks down at Erin's hand and starts reaching out for it before he suddenly smacks it away) Erin: *gasp*! Jordan: I don't need your pity Erin. I'm doing just fine on my own. (Jordan's hand then glows yellow) Jordan: Now get out of my way. (Jordan pushes the heroes all back as he walks out) Erin: Jordan! Jordan: Sorry sis, but you forced my hand! Yang: That's it!! He's going down! Erin: No wait- (Suddenly an explosion from the city happens) Erin: What?! Jordan: Ah. Risky's distraction. Ren: Risky? Jordan: A little friend of ours. I'm sure you know her Erin. Erin: Jordan you didn't... Jordan: Oh I did. Jaune: What did he do?! Erin: He got a villain from another universe.... Jordan: And she and those weird little pirates at wrecking the place good! Erin: Jordan, I'm sorry but I can't let you go on with this! Yang: None of us can! Jordan: Well that's not a problem for me at all! I'll just tear you all limb from limb and take the tech for myself! Erin: That's not gonna happen. One way or another Jordan, you're coming back with me! (Jordan charges toward the heroes as he prepares to fight for his new life) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts